Recuerdame
by Dark Night Moon
Summary: un par de amigos de la infancia Eli y Trixie muy unidos hasta que un tragico acciedente los separa. con los años trixie se pregunta que paso con su amigo la habra olvidado. el dia que ya se cumplen alrededor de 10 años de no verlo ocurre un reencuentro (ya saben en el primer capitulo cuando ella lo salva). no esta basado en una canción milagro.He vuelto amigos. habra alguna cancion
1. Nace una amistad

Aquí Night Fury Shane reportándose, cuanto tiempo de que no escribo pero es que estuve ocupada pero he vuelto. Bueno nos leemos abajo.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

10 AÑOS ATRÁS EN BAJOTERRA

Era un día normal en la caverna objetivo. En una pequeña casa se encontraba un niño peli azul de unos 5 añitos de edad su nombre era Elías Shane, pero su padre le decía Eli .se encontraba esperando a su padre quien cuidaba de él desde la trágica muerte de su madre cuando el tenia solo tres años.

Su padre lo mantenía en una pequeña casa que se encontraba en aquel pueblo, enfrente de esa casa había un pequeño parque. Cuando el pequeño se aburría abría la puerta y salía a aquel pequeño parque donde había muchos niños jugando y gente tranquila.

Pero el por alguna razón a Eli no le llamaba la atención jugar con los demás y se la pasaba hablando con las pequeñas babosas que había en el lugar.

Aunque aquel día fue bastante diferente...

Ese dia el conoció a una amiga de una manera muy inesperada. Eli se encontraba tranquilo caminado por la pequeña fuente que se encontraba ahí hasta que un grito le llamo la atención.

Xx: aaaaaaaah- parecía ser el grito de una niña que estaba en problemas asi que el corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernitas le permitían.

Al llegar al lugar don d se escuchaban los gritos vio a cuatro niños de la misma edad que el dos sujetaban a la niña, otro le jalaba el cabello mientras que el ultimo que le quitaba a una babosa tornado apretándola solo para lastimarla.

Xx: no dejala en paz no le hagas daño-decia la pequeña

Niño: y si no…que ahg- el fue interrumpido por que recibió un golpe en la cara y vio a Eli molesto quien quito a los niños que estaban sujetando a la pequeña.

Eli: dejala en paz – grito parándose enfrente de ella para protegerla, luego le extendió su mano para ayudarle y luego correr ya que los bravucones se estaban recuperando.

10 minutos después…

Eli: ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto a la pequeña, aunque él no había puesto atención a su apariencia ella era pelirroja y tenia uno hermosos ojos verdes.

Xx: estoy bien gracias, hola me llamo Beatrice pero puedes decirme Trixie y tu cómo te llamas.

Eli: me llamo Elías pero dime Eli.- hasta ahora todo iba bien hasta que ella hizo una cara de preocupación.- que te ocurre- pregunto Elí preocupado.

Trixie: creo que bluster se quedo ahí y si le paso algo malo o algo peor…snif- dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojitos hasta que un chillido le llamo la atención, ella miro al suelo y vio a su pequeña babosa tornado quien le llamaba desde el suelo.

Trixie!bluster te encuentras bien ¡- dijo recogiéndola mientras la babosa frotaba su carita contra su mejilla.

Eli: el es bluster

Trixie: asi es

Eli : es muy lindo, sabes mi papa siempre me ha dicho que las babosas son más que municiones sino que también son tus amigas.

Trixie: lose, a mi me encantan las babosas cuando sea grande quiero documentarlas y aprender todo sobre ellas.

Eli: dime yo puedo acompañarte.- pregunto Elí un tanto curioso.

Trixie: claro ¿ por que preguntas?

Eli: porque quisiera estar ahí como amigo y para poder protegerte.

A partir de aquel día se formo una amistad.

Continuara…(si ustedes quieren)

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Hola amigo que les ha parecido este capítulo si ustedes quieren la continuo. No había podido escribir y subir historias. Pero no quiere decir que no lea las historias de los demás y me acabo de enterar de un tema muy reciente los "haters".

Enserio y me toco ver a "odio" comentar en historias diciendo cosas que no valen la pena recordar o " el terminador, financiador" o como sea enserio niños sin supervisión apuesto a que sus padres ni siquiera saben lo que esta criticando a gente menor que el. Es decir ellos llegan como si nada a criticar historias sin ningún derecho. Claro que a nadie le molesta que le hagan sugerencias con respeto pero eso. Solo hay algo para definirlo son cobardes todos ellos tal vez son gente que de plano son tan poquita cosa que para no sentirse menos insultan a través de internet ofendiendo a personas que ni siquiera conocen.

Por cierto si alguno de ustedes haters leen esto les diré algo si son tan buenos escritores como para criticar al resto órale no sean cobardes y escriban su historia y enséñenos que es una buena historia según ustedes.

Atte:

Night fury Shane


	2. Una despedida, una promesa

cHoli como han estdo díganme como han estado o bueno nos leemos abajo.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Desde el día en que Eli y Trixie se conocieron para ambos era diferente ya no estaban solos ahora tenían alguien con quien hablar y reir y hacer muchas cosas más. Pero porque estarían solos esa duda no se presnto en los dos hasta 3 meses de haberse conocido.

Hasta que un día Trixie decidió tomar la iniciativa y un dia decidió preguntarle.

Trixie: oye Elí te puedo hacer preguntita…- dijo ella de una manera muy inocente.

Eli: si claro Trix

Trixie: ¿por que estabas solo? antes de que fuéramos amigos. – aunque luego de esa pregunta ella pareció arrepentirse.

Eli: bueno, mi papa me explico que había dos mujeres a las que mama le caía muy mal así decidieron acusarla de haber hecho algo malo, aun cuando no fue así y cuando nací yo papa dice que la trataron peor. Por eso antes de conocerte la gente me decía que era malo o que era un demonio que nunca debí haber nacido.- dijo el niño ya un poco melancólico con el tema recordando como lo habían tratado tiempo atrás.

Trixie: pero eso no está bien tú no eres malo tu eres muy eres muy…-al decir eso ella empezó a ponerse al sonrojada- l-l-indo…-dijo poniéndose como tomate.

El peliazul al escuchar eso se sobresalto y se puso igual de rojo que ella al momento en que miraba a otro lado para que ella no viera su cara. Hubo un ligero silencio y ya se acercaba la hora de despedirse pero Eli rompió el silencio…

Eli: t-t-u también eres linda- dijo mientras la volteaba a ver.

Trixie: gracias – dijo sonriente aun con una sonrisa.

Eli: bueno creo que ya es hora de irme nos vemos

Trixie: nos vemos pronto, hasta luego- dijo ella sonrojada mientras lo veía alejarse mientras se despedía. Pero ella no sabía que lo perdería.

Horas mas tarde…

Eli se encontraba pensando en su cuarto lo que había ocurrido así que tomo una hoja y unas crayolas y empezó a dibujar algo que al principio parecían garabatos y casi al finalizar uso un color rojo de un lado y azul del otro, para finalizar contemplo su obra de arte una niña pelirroja y un niño peli azul pero él pensaba que le faltaba algo así que escribió: "mi amiga trixie y yo"

Hasta que lo interrumpió el sonido de que la puerta se abría…y una voz le llamaba.

Xx: Elí, Elí- en ese instante Elí supo que solo era su padre quien le que entusiasmado corrió para saltar y darle un gran abrazo a su papa para recibirlo, mientras este le recibía el abrazo- papi- dijo Elí mientras le abrazaba.

Will: hey que tal campeón, adivina que te voy a llevar de paseo a un lugar hermoso.

Eli: en serio como se llama- pregunto entusiasmado.

Will: es la cascada de luz así que guarda tu traje de baño por que salimos de inmediato- dijo sonriéndole a su pequeño.

Ya estando todo listo Will monto a Elí en su meca partiendo a la cascada de luz que estaba en un lugar un poco apartado. Todo parecía perfecto hasta que:

Se escucho un disparo y una babosa demoledora los tiro de la meca lo cual hizo que el shane abrazara a su hijo para que no saliese herido.

Will: Eli corre detrás de esa roca y no salgas hasta que yo te diga.- el niño asintió con la cabeza y corrió.

Mientras los maleantes le disparaban y eran derrotados rápidamente. El ultimo le disparo una babosa carnero y el shane esquivó fácilmente pero había alguien que no pudo hacerlo…

Continuara…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXD

HOLA QUE LES PARECIO ¿QUIEN NO ESQUIVO LA BABOSA Y QUE PASARA CON TRIXIE?

A POR CIERTO COMO HAN ESTADO ESPERO NO HABER TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR Y QUE CREEN…

ES HORA DE LA PREGUNTA PREGUNTONA

¿LES GUSTA VOCALOID? Y SI ALGUIEN LEGUSTA CUAL ES TU VOCALOID FAVORIT ? Y CUAL ES SU PAREJA FAVORITA MI VOCALOID FAVORITA ES MIKU HATSUNE Y LA PAREJA QUE ME FASCINA ES MIKUXKAITO

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

NIGHT FURY SHANE ( ESTOY LOQUILLA HOY)


	3. Una salvacion, una esperanza

Aquí está el tercer capitulo

Y les apuesto a burpy despues de domingo va lunes

XDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDSXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Era Elí quien iba corriendo cuando la demoledora que su padre había esquivado lo golpeo. Se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente con algo de sangre en su cabeza debido a una herida causada por el golpe. Su padre se asusto y corrió inmediatamente hacia su pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos.

Will: no, noo mi pequeño- dijo mientras lo sujetaba en sus brazos y lo abrazaba suavemente, pero se alivio un poco al escuchar que todavía respiraba. Los maleantes huyeron pero no era momento de atraparlos, no le quedaba opción el no iba a esperar a que ocurriera otro accidente así y que esta vez fuera peor o incluso el muriera se lo llevaría lejos de ese lugar y lo traería de vuelta cuando estuviera listo se lo llevar a : la superficie.

En la mente de Eli:

Todo era de color blanco y no había nada solo estaba el solo y confundido y algo aturdido a la vez.

Eli: ¿qué paso? Uh ¿en dónde estoy?- se preguntaba- hola, papa !hay alguien aquí¡- grito y lo único que le respondió fue su eco hasta que…

El vio a una niña pelirroja pero su cara estaba borrosa y usaba un vestido blanco. Ella simplemente movió su mano despidiéndose y caminando en el vacio empezó a desaparecer de hacerlo completamente ella grito:

! No me olvides¡- finalmente desapareció ya era tarde el la había olvidado. Eli: oye no espera !¿quién eres?¡- gritaba Eli desesperado dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente solo otra vez.

En la vida real…

Will estaba empacando las cosas de Eli y algunas suyas para ir a la superficie él sabía que tenía una casa a la cual llegar donde al menos se encontraba solo su padre ya que su madre había fallecido hace dos años. El miro a su hijo que se encontraba sobre la cama con una venda en su cabecita bajo la maleta del escritorio, tirando a la vez una hoja de papel con un dibujo que decía:

"Mi aMiGA tRiXIe y Yo"

Él lo guardo en una pequeña caja junto a una carta en uno de los libreros del refugio para que el la leyera cuando estuviera listo para saber de dónde venia realmente y que ocurrió para llegar a donde él creía que era su origen.

Tomo las maletas y las puso en un elevador que tenía tres asiento y unas ventanas este elevador llevaba al mundo ardiente. Luego cargo a su hijo y lo acostó en el sillón para luego oprimir un botón rojo con la insignia shane y sentarse con la cabeza de su hijo en las piernas comenzó su viaje hacia arriba.

Al día siguiente en bajoterra…

Trixie se encontraba a la hora en la que se encontraba siempre con Eli pero el no llegaba y ella empezó a sentir un amargo sentimiento en su interior de que algo malo había pasado. Pero ella lo siguió esperando con la esperanza de volverle a ver, aunque pasasen mil años.

Continuara…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

(cantando como loca y sin darse cuenta)

Yo quiero estar contigo

Vivir contigo

Bailar contigo y

Tener contigo una noche loooca

(Se voltea)

amigos como estan perdón por haber tardado en actualizar pero es que la compu es ta tan pero tan lejos. En fin actualizare cuando pueda ok

y que creen pienso hacer otra historia será sobre lobos es lo único que dire pero cuando la publicare nose pero cuando lo haga pues lo sabrán. Solo me falta inspiración porque inspiración porque me dejaste me engañas solo vienes cuando te conviene.

Besos y abrazos

Night Fury Shane

Aquí está el tercer capitulo

Y les apuesto a burpy a que están leyendo esto.

XDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDSXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Era Elí quien iba corriendo cuando la demoledora que su padre había esquivado lo golpeo. Se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente con algo de sangre en su cabeza debido a una herida causada por el golpe. Su padre se asusto y corrió inmediatamente hacia su pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos.

Will: no, noo mi pequeño- dijo mientras lo sujetaba en sus brazos y lo abrazaba suavemente, pero se alivio un poco al escuchar que todavía respiraba. Los maleantes huyeron pero no era momento de atraparlos, no le quedaba opción el no iba a esperar a que ocurriera otro accidente así y que esta vez fuera peor o incluso el muriera se lo llevaría lejos de ese lugar y lo traería de vuelta cuando estuviera listo se lo llevar a : la superficie.

En la mente de Eli:

Todo era de color blanco y no había nada solo estaba el solo y confundido y algo aturdido a la vez.

Eli: ¿qué paso? Uh ¿en dónde estoy?- se preguntaba- hola, papa !hay alguien aquí¡- grito y lo único que le respondió fue su eco hasta que…

El vio a una niña pelirroja pero su cara estaba borrosa y usaba un vestido blanco. Ella simplemente movió su mano despidiéndose y caminando en el vacio empezó a desaparecer de hacerlo completamente ella grito:

! No me olvides¡- finalmente desapareció ya era tarde el la había olvidado. Eli: oye no espera !¿quién eres?¡- gritaba Eli desesperado dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente solo otra vez.

En la vida real…

Will estaba empacando las cosas de Eli y algunas suyas para ir a la superficie él sabía que tenía una casa a la cual llegar donde al menos se encontraba solo su padre ya que su madre había fallecido hace dos años. El miro a su hijo que se encontraba sobre la cama con una venda en su cabecita bajo la maleta del escritorio, tirando a la vez una hoja de papel con un dibujo que decía:

"Mi aMiGA tRiXIe y Yo"

Él lo guardo en una pequeña caja junto a una carta en uno de los libreros del refugio para que el la leyera cuando estuviera listo para saber de dónde venia realmente y que ocurrió para llegar a donde él creía que era su origen.

Tomo las maletas y las puso en un elevador que tenía tres asiento y unas ventanas este elevador llevaba al mundo ardiente. Luego cargo a su hijo y lo acostó en el sillón para luego oprimir un botón rojo con la insignia shane y sentarse con la cabeza de su hijo en las piernas comenzó su viaje hacia arriba.

Al día siguiente en bajoterra…

Trixie se encontraba a la hora en la que se encontraba siempre con Eli pero el no llegaba y ella empezó a sentir un amargo sentimiento en su interior de que algo malo había pasado. Pero ella lo siguió esperando con la esperanza de volverle a ver, aunque pasasen mil años.

Continuara…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

(cantando como loca y sin darse cuenta)

Yo quiero estar contigo

Vivir contigo

Bailar contigo y

Tener contigo una noche loooca

(Se voltea)

amigos como estan perdón por haber tardado en actualizar pero es que la compu es ta tan pero tan lejos. En fin actualizare cuando pueda ok

y que creen pienso hacer otra historia será sobre lobos es lo único que dire pero cuando la publicare nose pero cuando lo haga pues lo sabrán. Solo me falta inspiración porque inspiración porque me dejaste me engañas solo vienes cuando te conviene.

Besos y abrazos

Night Fury Shane


	4. Hora de defenderse

holis amigos bueno solo que me parece algo triste no recibir mas de dos reviews por capitulo

así que quería pedirles que si podrían dejar mas reviews por fa se los agradecería desde el fondo de mi Kokoro...arigato

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Comenzó a pasar el tiempo y Trixie seguía con la pequeña esperanza de que su mejor amigo volviese, ya que lo quería mucho y sentía que nadie mas en todo bajoterra le comprendía a demás de sus babosas.

pasaron los años lentos y aburridos lamentablemente esta vez estaba sola, ademas de que la habían comenzado a molestar las niñas engreídas de la escuela las cuales se sentían lo mas bello de todo Bajoterra y le envidiaban por lo tanto le decían cosas horribles en cambio pues ella era una chica callada y tranquila que prácticamente sentía que solo sus babosas y Eli le entenderian.

UN DÍA...

era un día normal en clases trxie se encontraba en sexto grado ella usaba lentes unos jeans claros ,una blusa negra, una mochila morada y unos converse negros y bluster iba en su hombro escondido en su cola de caballo.

ese día la maestra pidió un trabajo en equipo y ella le había tocado con un chico que le gustaba a la líder de las niñas engreídas. asi que se acerco a hablar con el para organizarse sin darse cuenta de que de unas butacas mas atrás una chica le lanzaba una mirada fulminante sin que trixie supiera lo que le esperaba en la salida.

EN LA SALIDA

trixie salio de la escuela y tomo su ruta a casa y doblo en una esquina hasta que sintió que la jalaron del brazo hacia un callejon y pudo ver a Frida y su grupito de amigas quienes la sujetaban mientras que ella se acercaba.

Frida: oye estúpida quien te crees que eres para acercarte a mi novio.-dijo la chica con enojo y mientras le jalaba el cabello a trixie quien solo se limitaba a gemir de dolor. En ese momento ella pensó "seria bueno que Eli estuviera aqui en este momento, pero el ya no esta esto ahora depende de mi" hasta que otro tirón en su cabello la saco de sus pensamientos.

Frida: oye zorrita que acaso no me estas escuchando o que.- "es hora de tomar el control de esta situación" pensó Trixie " Eli no vendrá esta vez". En ese momento la otra chica se acerco para gritarle en su cara hasta que trixie movió su cabeza hacia enfrente golpendole la nariz y causándole dolor a la otra chica.

continuara...


	5. Momento sorpresivo y un presentimiento

holis como están en fin por fin se van a acabar las clases y estoy super emocionada

por el estreno de la cuarta pelicula y temporada. en fin disfrute el capitulo.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

la chica tenia sangre en su nariz del golpe las otras chicas solo miraban impresionadas por la acción de trixie, quien ni se diga estaba , Frida se acerco a golpear a trixie confiada de que sus amigas acudirían a ayudarle si trixie se defendía.

No fue así, sus amigas en ese momento solo miraban la pelea entre estas dos. Frida pensó que la que saldría mal seria Trixie. las dos se encontraban en el piso Frida se encontraba bajo Trixie intentando jalar le el pelo y trixie le dio un par de puñetazos en la cara antes de quedarse quieta un poco y decirle.

Trixie: espero no me vuelvas a molestar mas.

Y así fue.

En la superficie...

Ya han pasado seis años desde que Eli había regresado de Bajoterra , aun cuando el no lo recordase, pero si sabia de aquel increíble mundo subterráneo del cual su padre le había hablado desde que tenia 5 añ a su vida el se encontraba un tanto confundido y triste por la desaparición de su padre.

pero no solo era eso sino que desde que el había llegado era que de alguna manera tenia un presentimiento de que ese lugar del cual hablaba tanto su padre ya lo conocía y que había dejado algo importante para el ahí, pero no sabia que cosa era o es mas sentia que se trataba de alguien mas bien una persona que alguna vez el quiso demasiado y no pararía hasta saberlo.

continuara...

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDDX

LAMENTO QUE EL CAPITULO SEA CORTO GRACIAS A** DEVILAU HILLS** Y A **MISS GIANVAL** POR COMENTAR EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR GRACIAS Y ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

NIGHT FURY SHANE


End file.
